


Let's Go and Take a Starlit Drive

by greygerbil



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Ending - Don't Fear The Reaper, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: V is finally safe, at least for a little while.
Relationships: Delamain/Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Let's Go and Take a Starlit Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



Police sirens blared in the distance, mixing with the shrill bells of the Arasaka alarm system, so loud their noise barely seemed to fade even as V put distance between himself and Tower at running speed, holding his bleeding arm, his head pounding and vision blurring as the Relic set and reset itself several times, searching for its missing inhabitant.

He’d told Delamain to wait at the bridge that connected Vista Del Rey and Arroyo. _If I’m not there by morning, leave._ He’d also given him a short list of people to call in case V didn’t show: Misty, Viktor, Judy, Rivers, Mama Welles, Panam, then Rogue and Kerry so they’d know Johnny was gone, too. Those last two calls still had to be made and V wasn’t looking forward to them, but he _was_ fucking happy to still be around for it.

He turned a corner and almost had a heart attack when a bright flash hit his eyes. However, it wasn’t a police searchlight, but one of the cars parked at the sidewalk, which had blinked its headlights at him – his Delamain taxi.

With hasty steps he crossed the distance, gripped the door handle, knowing Delamain would have unlocked the door for him, and threw himself in the backseat. The door closed on its own behind him.

“Do we have pursuers?”

The familiar shape of Delamain’s avatar flickered alive on the screen, casting a cool blue light on V as the car threaded seamlessly into traffic.

“Not that I know off. Might still be worth it to drive a loop through the Badlands,” V said breathlessly. 

“Wouldn’t it be more prudent to get you medical attention first?” 

“No, it’s not that bad.”

Somehow it wasn’t. The fact that he wasn’t shredded after charging into Arasaka Tower through the front door was a goddamn miracle.

“I see. I took the liberty of storing a few MaxDoc Mk.3s in the glove compartment.”

V huffed a quiet laugh and reached forward between the seats, where the glove compartment opened by itself.

“You think of everything, Del,” he murmured, after he had taken a deep breath of the inhaler, smelled and tasted the sharp chemicals at once.

“What happened in there? I was monitoring the police channels, but they had not figured it out yet.”

Guarded politeness was still Delamain’s default setting, but having known him for a while know, V heard the hints of fear and anticipation in his voice.

“We made it. Johnny’s gone from my head,” V said. “He’s with Alt behind the Blackwall now, whatever the hell that means.”

“Are you happy about that?” Delamain asked.

Delamain had gotten pretty good at figuring V out, too. He should be ecstatic, but it wasn’t that simple.

“Couldn’t tell you,” V said, grimacing as he shifted, his bruises aching with every movement. There was probably a cracked rib or two, too. “Wish there’d been a way to keep both of us around, but I think I always knew that wasn’t going to happen. At least he’s not gone. Besides, it’s a bad idea to underestimate Johnny. Dude came back from the dead, who knows if he can’t crawl out of the Net, too? I just feel like I should be able to help.”

“I’m sorry,” Delamain offered.

“Yeah, me too,” V admitted to himself and Delamain. He glanced up at the screen, looking into Delamain’s bright, colourless eyes, which were regarding him with concern shining through the friendly mask. “There’s more, though. Alt told me that the relic prepared my body to house Johnny. I’ll only get to use it for another six months or so, then it’s lights out.” 

Delamain was quiet for a long moment. “That is not a lot of time,” he said.

He sounded hurt. V felt like an asshole for being happy about it, but this was better than if Delamain would have had a perfectly poised answer, something nice and constructive and hopeful. After all, Delamain was his boyfriend. Those news couldn’t be easy to take.

V had also always been better at keeping it together when he had someone to do it for. Old Nomad vice, he supposed. Their sort needed company to keep them in line.

“It’s plenty of time,” V said, shaking his head. “When I got the Relic, people also told me I was definitely going to die, and I only had a few weeks to deal with that shit – and I did. Now I have half a year. I’m staying alive.”

Delamain managed a smile and nodded his head.

“When I first met you, I could never have guessed what you would accomplish in this city in such a short time – and I did not even know your plight. I will help you as best I can.” There was a small pause. “I wish I could have done more tonight, too.”

V knew. Delamain had told him that he wanted to help many times. 

“That wasn’t the point of this. I didn’t want anyone but Johnny and me to be in Arasaka’s sights.”

“I am aware of that, but I would be ready to stand by you if you need me to.” Delamain inclined his head. “I also considered finding an additional, more mobile platform, perhaps something like an android body. Tonight, I was also restricted from following you by my physical shape. I do not wish for that to happen again.”

Chuckling, V leaned back in the seat.

“I’d love to take you inside a building sometime. Maybe not Arasaka Tower, though.”

Delamain’s smile widened. The seat heating switched on, to the highest setting, which V liked best on rainy nights like this. He looked at the lights racing by, water running down the windowpane in rivulets.

“I am programming a route through the Badlands and then north that will bring us back into the city through the oil fields so that Mr. Vector can have a look at you.”

“Sounds good.”

V reached out, pressing his fingertips against Delamain’s screen, his lips, before he closed his eyes, safe here like Delamain had taken him in his arms. Tomorrow, he’d figure out how he could keep doing this for the next hundred years because he wasn’t going to miss a single one of those.


End file.
